User talk:Kyurem147
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolving Would you mind if I take care of Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolving into Gourgeist in the next episode? DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:19 July 14, 2015 (UTC) Curious Why do you put "_"? I'm just a bit curious to the reason why. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Mew, part II Forgot that it was also shown that Mew also attacked in here, as well. Energy ''X'' 08:45, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Category Kyurem147, it looks like we don't have a choice. We must change the categories on the Pokémon pages for both anime and manga. It's for Icy Flasher's happiness and for the best for the website. Just suck it up and deal with it. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC) You know, it'd be best to re-categorize articles, but rather do that for manga only, since there are not that many Pokémon from that section. Energy ''X'' 18:52, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Trevor Can you prove it doesn't evolve? Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'll get D to try and confirm if it was true. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:34, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Charmeleon Yeah, until there is a clear confirmation. Energy ''X'' 19:03, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Serena's Braixen You forgot Serena's Braixen using Hidden Power in that episode. DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Pangoro from XY080 We need pictures of the unknown trainer's Pangoro using Hammer Arm and Tackle. DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Removing image So, why did you remove these two images? Energy ''X'' 21:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Missing images Might as well check from time to time and see which images you can upload. Since I have been removing some (including anime ones, which you can certainly add) because of gibberish name. Energy ''X'' 21:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Explain Can you explain why you are reverting my edits? Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:12, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply The name of that article has to be changed first. Hm. How about Trainer (Orange Islands)? (talk) 15:38, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Aye, yes, go on. (talk) 16:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) XY056 Can you upload attack pictures made by the Lotad and Lombre from XY056: One for the Goomy!, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:09 August 23, 2015 (UTC) Idea Hey, I have an idea. How about we delete the pictures that are on most of Ash's Pokémon pages as well as Brock's, Misty's, Dawn's, May's, Iris's, Cilan's, Serena's, Clemont's and especially Team Rocket's and the heroes rivals and replace them with new and improved pictures? Would that be a good idea? DragonSpore18 (talk) September 1, 2015 18:24 (UTC) ManuHoratiu ManuHoratiu is replacing several photos you uploaded last night with different ones again. Can you tell him to stop? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:40 September 6, 2015 (UTC) Artwork I was meant to ask you this a while back. Do you think this looks like something Ken Sugimori would draw? http://archives.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:384Rayquaza_ORAS.png. I've seen it all over the web. X told me to ask you back then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Just wanted some confirmation so it can replace the current Rayquaza image. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:23, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Pics for Ash's Pokémon Can you please upload pictures Ash's Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon tonight and tomorrow? Everyone is driving me crazy about this. DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:29 September 12, 2015 Re:Ash's Pikachu I like it, it is not from Bulbapedia so that's always good. Do you need any help with the anime images, it is a lot for you to do now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:42, September 13, 2015 (UTC) What gives Hey, why did you revert my edits on the Ash's Buizel page? Those pictures are supposed to be in that page. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:51 September 13, 2015